jpogfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus is a 5 star carnivore. Its skin is based on its appearance in Jurassic Park 3. It is the third largest carnivore in the game and the only large carnivore from the Late Cretaceous. It also has the most powerful bite of all dinosaurs with evidence supporting possible bite forces of 3 tonnes to a possible 20 tonnes. Behavior Tyrannosaurus is feared by most of the herbivores and small carnivores in the game. However, it does not scare the Brachiosaurus or Spinosaurus. Brachiosaurus is simply too big to be attacked, where as Spinosaurus can use its superior size to intimidate its rival, and if that fails, Spinosaurus can eliminate the predator with a Jurassic Park 3-style snap to the neck. Tyrannosaurus can kill the Spinosaurus by reaching up to the Spinosaurus's neck and crushing it with its powerful jaws then throwing it to the ground. As well as Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus can also fight with Triceratops, Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus. Interestingly, all four of these dinosaurs are commonly shown to be rivals of T. rex in popular culture, although only Triceratops and Ankylosaurus existed at the same time as this famous predator. Tyrannosaurs can also easily bring down most other dinosaurs besides these four with little or no fighting involved. Hints & Tips Being easily the most famous dinosaur of all, it is natural that you would want to include one on your safari tour. Unfortunately, like the other large carnivores, T.rex is very temperamental towards Land Cruisers and will target them on sight. If you still wish to build a safari through a T.rex enclosure, having the tyrannosaur fight with another large carnivore should satisfy the creature's rage, and it will no longer wish to destroy the vehicles in its habitat, although this is only a temporary solution and won't prevent any Land Cruiser attacks in the future, but you can be a bit more wise and put a row of beacons on one side of the enclosure as this will make the T. rex leave that side leaving a safe area for Land Cruisers to drive through. Like all large carnivores, T.rex will become enraged if it isn't allowed to hunt. Therefore live prey such as Edmontosaurus should be added to the enclosure occasionally in addition to livestock. T. rex have occasionally been known to pack together for a short period of time, but it is a rare occurrence, and keeping more than one will most likely result in duels over territory. Like all dinosaurs, T. rex can be moved to certain spots in Site B by using the helicopter's muster tool herds dinosaurs and can be used to keep sick dinosaurs on one side of the island meaning you can save your herbivores if it's on a rampage. Although in the first movie, Velociraptors attacked the T. rex, in the game, they will always flee from it. Only when a Velociraptor is enraged, it will attack a T. rex, but only when it is asleep. A T.rex can hunt goats and cows, but to make it really it would mostly prefer an Edmontosaurus, or a Parasaurolophus. A T.rex can get killed by an Ankylosaurus, a Stegosaurus, and a Triceratops. Category:Five Star Attractions Category:Large Carnivores